Secuestrando al Novio
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: One-Shot con un poquito de AU Shinichi luego de haberse ido durante dos largos años, regresa con una increible noticia de que se iba a casar. Asombradas y curiosas, ciertas chicas haran lo que sea para averiguar quien es la pareja del chico, quizas cometiendo uno que otro delito Kuroba Kaito x Kudou Shinichi. (Adoro a estos dos juntos :3)


Quizas este mas que un poquito muy atrasado, pero en verdad queria escribir algo de San Valentin, aunque de eso, esto solo tenga la fecha en que ocurre xD  
Y como yo amo esta pareja, que mejor regalo que un bello KaiShin

Es un poco AU, pero espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al sacarme esta idea de la cabeza :B  
Esta demas decir que los sensuales personajes no me pertenecen, sino al troll Gosho Aoyama, yo solo los uso para crear fantasias homosexuales(?)  
Sin mas que agregar, disfruten la lectura ^^

* * *

Todo era una total conmoción en el aeropuerto, y no hablo por el usual ajetreo que se forma por la gente que viene y se va de este, sino que hago referencia a un grupo específico de personas conformado por Mouri Ran, Kudou Yukiko y su esposo Kudou Yuusaku, Hattori Heiji, Agasa Hiroshi y Miyano Shiho; todos aguardando ansiosos en la entrada de este.

Si se preguntan el porqué del alboroto, bueno, este se debía al mensaje de cierto detective que había pasado dos años completos fuera del país sin ningún tipo de contacto, avisándoles que arribaría en el aeropuerto dentro de una hora, por lo que ahora todos los cercanos al muchacho lo esperaban con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- ¡Shin-chan! - su madre fue la primera en correr a abrazarlo apenas pasó por seguridad - ¡me alegra tanto verte! - declaraba la mujer entre sollozos - ¡como fuiste capaz de dejar a tú madre y ni siquiera mandarle un miserable mensaje en estos dos largos años! - le regañaba ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este.

\- Perdón mamá, pero los casos nunca terminaban y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado todo este tiempo - intentaba excusarse, recibiendo la mirada enardecida de la castaña clara.

\- ¡Por el amor de dios, fueron dos años Shinichi! - iba a continuar pero su marido la detuvo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Cariño, las explicaciones vendrán después, ahora deja que el resto también le dé la bienvenida - pidió con una cálida y amable sonrisa, obteniendo un mohín de su parte, y a regañadientes aceptó, alejándose después de un último abrazo - que bueno que hayas decidido volver hijo - le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- También me da gusto hacerlo y ver que todos están bien.

Luego de saludar a sus padres, continuaron sus amigos que entre golpes, reclamos, abrazos y risas, le dieron la cálida bienvenida a donde este pertenecía. Cuando vino el turno de Ran, mejor amiga y casi hermana del detective, todos pudieron sentir el ambiente tenso que se formó entre ambos. La castaña con un rápido movimiento, eliminó la distancia entre ambos con un potente golpe al estómago de este, como todos esperaban.

\- Esto es por irte y no dar señales de vida, maldito maniaco detective - Kudou apenas logró mantener el equilibrio por el puñetazo que lo dejó sin aire - y esto es por volver sano y salvo - lo abrazó con firmeza, aligerando el ambiente y siendo correspondida al instante por el castaño.

Todo era risas y reproches mientras se encaminaban a la salida. Y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque Hattori se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que nadie más se había dado el valor de hacer.

\- ¿Y qué motivo te trajo de vuelta, Kudou? - el tono tosco del chico de Osaka lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Es que quieres que me vaya? - cuestionó mirándolo con enojo, haciendo reír a los demás - además por qué piensas que tengo un motivo, sólo me apetecía venir, eso es todo – todos dejaron de reír, observando ahora con incredulidad al chico - ¿qué?

\- Si bien eres bastante impulsivo cuando te involucras en un caso – inició Ran sin cambiar su expresión.

\- En lo demás sueles ser muy metódico y racional – agregó Heiji con igual semblante que el de la chica – por lo que debe de haber un por qué – enfatizó lo último, provocando que el recién retornado desviara el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas, por ende, una acción que aumento las sospechas de los demás.

\- Seguramente te metiste en algún lio, como hacerte enemigo de la mafia – propuso Shiho con aquel tono lleno de sarcasmo y malicia – y huiste con el rabo entre las piernas – dijo mordaz la castaña clara – y yo creyendo que no tendría que volver a ver tu rostro – finalizo largando un suspiro de decepción.

\- Pues lamento que tengas que verlo nuevamente y no, no me he enemistado con nadie últimamente… no que yo sepa.

\- No resististe tu soledad y decidiste regresar para llorar en los brazos de mami – planteó ahora Hattori, con clara sorna, mas cuando Shinichi quiso reprocharle, su madre se colgó de su brazo.

\- ¿Es eso cierto Shin-chan? – Preguntó mirándolo con los ojos cristalizados – si es así, con gusto te recibiré – el castaño solo pudo arrugar el entrecejo.

\- Cómo podría siquiera eso ser posible – bufó exhausto ya no solo por el viaje – dejen de hacer suposiciones tan absurdas.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno…- se rascó la mejilla, totalmente incomodo de las miradas curiosas y hambrientas de oír alguna razón.

\- Fue por amor – declaró seriamente Mouri, sobresaltando de sobremanera al ojiazul.

\- Eh~, entonces te rompieron el corazón y no querías pasar el día de los enamorados por tu cuenta – Kudou negó fervientemente, pero el rojo tomate maduro de su cara no se desvanecía.

-…- abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno, sabía que ya no podía ocultarlo, pero la vergüenza era una contrincante poderosa -… matrimonio…- fue el único murmullo coherente y entendible que pudieron oír.

\- ¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Te casaste Shin-chan?! – Interrogó una exaltada Yukiko - ¡¿Con quién, cómo y cuándo?! – prosiguió con sus irises destellantes.

\- No es-

\- ¡Lo tengo! – gritó el de Osaka, interrumpiendo, otra vez, al chico – te casaste pero te divorciaste al poco tiempo, después de todo quien podría soportar a un tipo obsesionado con Sherlock Holmes y homicidios.

\- Y ella se quedó con todo, dejándote en la calle, por lo que no te quedo de otra más que volver como un total perdedor – espetó Miyano maliciosa y burlonamente.

\- ¡Regrese para casarme! – exclamó ya sin paciencia, aburrido y fastidiado de las falsas, humillantes y pesimistas conclusiones.

\- ¿Eh? – Todos enmudecieron ante el grito del detective que no podía estar más rojo, intentando comprender la exuberante declaración - ¡¿Eh?!

Perplejos, no se molestaron en ocultar su absoluta sorpresa ante la nueva información, incluso Ran que durante todo el tiempo se mantuvo tranquila e imparcial, le tomó aquella noticia desprevenida. Descruzó sus brazos y se paró frente al cohibido castaño.

\- Cuándo… y más importante, con quién – exigió más que preguntar, intimidándolo como solo ella sabía.

\- Den-dentro de dos semanas…

\- ¿No me digas que para San Valentín? – Shinichi asintió con timidez – pff~, que cliché – se burló quien sabe por cuanta vez Hattori.

\- Patético – se mofó con simpleza la científica.

\- ¡Cierren la boca!... a-además… fue idea suya – admitió en un hilo de voz.

\- Cómo se llama – el detective dio un ligero respingo a causa de la autoritaria y sobreprotectora castaña.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Queremos saber quién es! – corearon todos.

\- Sobre eso… - se sobajeó las sienes, consciente de que no terminaría nada bien – no puedo decirles – dijo con una inusual lentitud.

\- ¡¿Hah?!

\- ¿Por qué? – las preguntas precisas y directas de su queridísima amiga eran lo que más lo tenían nervioso.

\- Es idiota y tiene una extraña fascinación por las sorpresas… por lo que me pidió, como regalo de bodas, no contarles nada.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?!

\- Te involucraste con la hija del líder de la mafia o la de algún político – cuestionó Yuusaku con inusual seriedad.

\- Por favor papá, no le des rienda suelta a tu imaginación al igual que estos idiotas – resopló agotado y exasperado – ya les dije, no estoy metido en nada sucio ni me quieren matar… solo es un capricho suyo.

\- Pero-

\- Entendemos Shinichi – intervino la chica con una rara, ambigua y muy cuestionable sonrisa, acallando a todos por lo raro de su actuar al aceptar tan rápido la explicación de Kudou – será mejor volver, después de todo debes estar agotado.

\- "Definitivamente esto no puede ser nada bueno" – pensó con temor, mientras asentía y continuaban su camino.

Siguieron hablando cosas banales, exceptuando a Ran y Yukiko, quienes caminaban unos varios pasos más atrás que el grupo. La mayor miraba de reojo a la hija de Kogoro, la conocía lo suficiente, como su hijo, para saber que algo pasaba por esa cabeza.

\- ¿Estas segura Ran-chan? – le cuestionó ya no resistiendo la curiosidad que la carcomía - ¿en verdad te vas a conformar con esa escusa mediocre? – una media y astuta sonrisa curvó los labios de la menor, intrigando aún más a la mujer.

\- Por supuesto que no Yukiko-san, pero conseguiremos nada mas de ese idiota – afirmó contemplando con recelo al detective – no al menos que tengamos un plan.

\- ¿Tienes algo en mente? – le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y susurrarle la idea que afectaría en más de alguna forma al ignorante muchacho – puedes contar completamente conmigo – declaró demasiado emocionada.

\- Sabia que lo haría, ahora solo queda preguntarle a Miyano-san para completar el grupo – sonrió maliciosamente – ese idiota está muy equivocado si piensa que puede ocultarme algo así de importante.

Un potente escalofrió recorrió su espalda, podía sentir una evidente aura asesina perforarle la nuca, sin embargo no tenía ni que buscarla para saber de quien provenía. Shinichi sabía que Ran no había estrellado su puño contra su cara solamente por no querer montar un escándalo, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que lo encarara para exigir lo que él no había querido revelar… y aunque le aterraba terriblemente, quería mantener la promesa con su pareja, aunque eso significara arriesgar su bienestar tanto físico como mental.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi se negó rotundamente a que interfirieran con cualquier detalle de la pronta boda, alegando que ellos se harían cargo de todo. Pero cedió a que le organizasen una especie de despedida de soltero, en la que las chicas también pudieron asistir, después de todo no conocían a la misteriosa pareja del detective, y también necesitaban estar ahí para poner en marcha su pequeño plan.

Por lo que no era nada raro ver a un Shinichi completamente ebrio, cantando desafinadamente y bailando sobre una mesa. Si Ran quería llevar a cabo su cometido y sacarle información al sujeto, era ahora o nunca, más que mal, este no acostumbraba a beber y en aquel estado era completamente manipulable.

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo Shinichi? – aprovechó de abordarlo en la barra cuando fue a por otro trago.

\- Mucho – admitió eufórico, sentándose frente al mesón y mirando a la castaña para que lo imitase – habían tantos casos en Londres, que con suerte hallaba tiempo para comer, dormir o ver a Kai – declaró un poco molesto, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

\- "Con que Kai, ¿eh?~" – sonrió ladina al ver que comenzaba a obtener poco a poco información – debiste aburrirte mucho sin nadie allá.

\- Bueno, mi cabeza estaba bastante ocupada con homicidios y esas cosas – rio bajo y Ran notó un carmín en sus mejillas, sin embargo no sabía si atribuírselo al exceso de alcohol en su sangre… o quizás – pero él me ayudaba a sobrellevarlo de una manera "especial", si sabes a que me refiero – dijo con evidente picardía, sonrojando de sobremanera a la joven.

\- "¿Él?" – Mouri parpadeó rápidamente, intentado dejar de lado el doble sentido y digerir aquella revelación – Shinichi, tu… ¿tu sales con un chico? – cuestionó todavía perpleja.

\- ¿Te desagrado ahora? – Alzó una ceja, algo confundido de su reacción – no me digas que te quedaste en el siglo pasado y no puedes tolerar que tu mejor amigo le gusta y lo hace con un chico.

\- Primero, jamás podrías desagradarme, además eso explicaría porque nunca te viste interesado en las mujeres – afirmó sujetándose el mentón – y segundo… eso no me interesaba ni quería saberlo – agregó avergonzada.

\- Vamos, no te hagas la inocente, ni que fueras vir-

\- Una palabra más y juro que estamparé tu cabeza llena de alcohol contra la barra – amenazó con voz tétrica, asustando al detective que se volvió a su trago - ¿y?

\- ¿y qué?

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – interrogó esperando obtener información fácilmente.

\- Te dije que no podía decirles nada de él hasta la boda.

\- No seas tacaño y háblame de él – comenzó a zamarrear levemente al muchacho, haciéndolo reír por la conducta tan infantil – soy tu mejor amiga y quiero saber – continuó sacudiéndolo y siguió negándolo – al menos dime su nombre.

\- Si lo hago ¿dejaras de insistir? – asintió rápidamente.

\- Lo prometo – sus ojos brillaban expectantes.

\- Kuroba Kaito – murmuró terminando su vaso de whisky.

Se levantó velozmente apenas termino de decir su nombre, se sentía mareado, pero se sintió aún más de solo pensar en el chico con quien se uniría, y se encaminó a la pista de baile a despejar su confusa y revuelta mente.

Ran por su parte, al verlo huir de esa forma le causa una inmensa ternura. Luego esbozó una sonrisa triunfante al conseguir su objetivo. Sacó su celular y le mando un mensaje a Yukiko, informándole aquello y que se preparase para pasar a la siguiente fase.

\- Sera mejor que te prepares Kuroba Kaito – sentenció risueña, uniéndose al castaño en la pista de baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se miró como por quinta vez en el enorme espejo de la habitación, todavía faltaban unas cuatro horas para la boda… para su boda, y los nervios lo comían por dentro. No es que se estuviese arrepintiendo ni nada parecido, estaba seguro de que amaba a aquel detective por sobre todo, pero temía meter la pata de alguna manera, después de todo era de Kuroba Kaito de quien hablábamos y nunca se sabía con qué sorpresa podría salir.

Se dio por vencido con su pelo de recién levantado. Ajustó su corbata gris y contempló su muy pulcra y elegante apariencia, sintiéndose orgulloso y a gusto con lo que se reflejaba, el traje blanco le quedaba de maravilla.

\- En mi humilde opinión, debo de admitir que me veo sexy – espetó con su ego al máximo haciendo distintas poses – listo para recibir el sí de Shin-chan… - dejo de admirarse unos segundos – siento que falta algo…

Se fijó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, hallándolo vacío, así que sin pensarlo, hizo aparecer una rosa blanca entre sus manos.

\- Mmm… demasiado blanco – declaró contrariado – quizás… - tomó un pañuelo rojo de la mesita y lo colocó sobre la flor, para luego quitarlo y que está ya no fuera blanca, sino de un hermoso e intenso azul – mucho mejor.

Apenas consiguió lo que deseaba, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, mejor dicho un muy mal presentimiento, sin embargo no puedo ni empezar a procesarlo ya que alguien comenzó a golpear insistentemente la puerta de la habitación. Dudo que fuera alguien del servicio del hotel, por lo que decidió echar un vistazo, aunque algo muy dentro de él le aconsejaba que era mala idea.

Abrió la puerta, extrañándole el no ver a nadie parado allí, siendo que se asomó apenas escucho el golpeteo. Salió del cuarto y miro a ambos lados en el pasillo, mas ni siquiera un alma vagaba por allí. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, disponiéndose a entrar al cuarto, sin embargo en una fracción de segundo su cabeza fue cubierta por algún saco y sintió un pinchazo en su cuello, cayendo al suelo al instante, siendo los murmullos de unas mujeres lo último que logro captar antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Definitivamente esto es un crimen, pero lo hago por Shinichi – intentaba auto convencerse la castaña, paseándose de un lado a otro en la oscura, pequeña y deteriorada habitación.

\- Aunque lo hagas por tu amigo, sigue siendo un delito – aseguró Miyano, mientras bebía café y contemplaba al chico inconsciente, vendado y esposado a una silla – no te acobardes ahora cuando comenzaba a encontrarte interesante.

\- Pero es que nunca había hecho una locura así.

\- Cualquiera que te conociera, nunca imaginaria siquiera que secuestrarias al prometido de tu mejor amigo a horas de su boda – dijo con total calma, dando un sorbo a su brebaje.

\- Lo sé, soy lo peor – se recriminaba cubriéndose el rostro – pero no olvides que tú también estas envuelta en esto – acusó pareciendo una neurótica.

\- Yo solo les facilite el cuarto de interrogación y el sedante – declaró sin interés ni remordimiento – la mamá de Kudou-kun se lo inyectó y tú lo cargaste hasta aquí – la mayor solo sonrió ampliamente.

\- Por cierto Yukiko-san – la llamó con un poco de recelo - ¿era necesario ponerle esa "cosa" en la boca? – preguntó señalando la bola que servía de mordaza para el muchacho.

\- Parece una escena BDSM de una película erótica barata – Ran se colocó roja hasta las orejas ante la declaración de la maliciosa chica.

\- No digas eso Shiho-chan, haces parecer que yo tengo esos fetiches ya que yo lo traje – declaró sin preocupación alguna – es solo para darle emoción al asunto.

\- Pervertida.

\- Que ruda – bufó haciendo un desprecio a la científica.

\- Concentrémonos en esto ¿quieren? – les reprochó Mouri con exasperación.

\- La secuestradora tiene razón, estamos aquí para sacarle información al sujeto no para hablar de los pasatiempos degenerados de la señora aquí presente – declaró burlona, recibiendo las miradas coléricas de ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Cuándo despertara? – Opto por renunciar a la lucha y centrarse en el motivo de su iniciación al mundo criminal – y será mejor quitarle esto – retiró la mordaza, recibiendo una mirada de fastidio por parte de la madre de su amigo.

\- Dentro de uno o dos minutos – informó mirando a Kaito con cierto interés – quien diría que el gran Kudou Shinichi resultaría ser gay, esto será un banquete para la prensa.

\- Mejor a que se case con su trabajo o con una novela de Holmes – todas asintieron.

\- Pero deben admitir que Shin-chan tiene muy buen gusto – aseguró Yukiko dando pequeños saltitos – el chico es guapísimo y el traje le queda de maravilla.

\- Gracias por el cumplido – canturreó una voz masculina, congelando a las tres mujeres – ahora, ¿serían tan amables de decirme en donde estoy y por qué estoy así?

\- Si-silencio, so-somos nosotras las que hacemos las preguntas – aseguró con la mayor autoridad posible Ran, aunque su voz la traiciono de igual manera.

\- Así se habla – alabó la mayor dando varios aplausos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? Porque más parece la escena erótica de una película de mal gusto – Miyano sonrió con sorna al ver que no era la única con la misma idea, sintiendo cierto agrado por el muchacho – al menos podrían quitarme la venda, no es que le tema a la oscuridad, pero me gusta mirar a la gente cuando le hablo.

\- Eso no es posible, no podemos arriesgarnos a que conozcas nuestras identidades – Kuroba soltó un largo suspiro.

\- Se perfectamente quienes son ustedes tres – afirmó removiéndose algo incómodo por las ataduras.

\- Mientes, nunca nos hemos visto así que-

\- ¿Qué clase de novio seria si no conozco a la gente que lo rodea? Si tienen dudas, se los demostrare – se giró hacia la silenciosa científica – la que bebe café es Miyano Shiho, colega de Agasa Hiroshi y amiga de Shinichi, es bastante directa, sádica y maliciosa, pero no duda en ayudar a la gente que la rodea.

\- Así que me conoces.

\- Más o menos, también sé que compartes el mismo pasatiempo que yo, sacar de quicio a Shin-chan – finalizó con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Increíble – declararon las otras dos – ¡ahora yo! – pidió emocionada la mayor.

\- La alegre y energética mujer debe ser Kudou Yukiko-san, esposa de Yuusaku el novelista, ambos los padres de Shinichi – seguía inquieta, esperando más información - su belleza es avasalladora al igual que sus cualidades de actriz, aunque es una pena que lo haya dejado al casarse – declaró un poco decepcionado – podría haber llegado aún más lejos con lo hermosa que es.

\- Eres un encanto, sabes perfectamente como conquistar el corazón de una dama – espetó exaltada y encantada con todo lo oído – mi hijo en verdad tiene un gusto increíble, sin mencionar lo atractivo que eres.

\- Nuevamente gracias por el cumplido, aunque estoy segurísimo que mi belleza no es competencia contra la suya Kudou-san – ella rio avergonzada.

\- Eres un adulador pero lograste ganarte mi total aprobación Kai-chan, por lo que al ser mi futuro yerno, puedes llamarme mamá – autorizó con la sonrisa más brillante que pudo.

\- Me asegurare de hacer feliz a su hijo.

\- Lo dejo en tus manos – dijo dando unos pasos atrás – ahora es tu turno – le dio un suave empujoncito a la faltante.

\- La ultima no puede ser nadie más que Mouri Ran, amiga de la infancia de Shin-chan, una chica con carácter fuerte y a veces agresiva, utilizando tu karate para conseguir lo que quieres – se molestó un poco ante eso – pero eres amable y siempre proteges a los que amas, sobre todo a cierto amigo que ama meterse en líos.

\- Supongo que no solo tienes información de nosotras – cuestionó Shiho, al ver que nadie decía nada.

\- Por supuesto, pero ese ya no es el punto – se giró a Ran que era la más cercana – ya que no sirve de nada, ¿puedes quitarme la venda?

\- No – se opuso renuentemente a la idea – no importa que digas, yo quiero-

\- ¿Quieres impedir nuestra boda? – Preguntó incrédulo – pensé que salías con un tal Eisuke-

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- ¿No es de mi incumbencia saber el por qué estoy en esta situación? Llegare tarde a mi boda y Shinichi me matará al creer que lo deje plantado en el altar ¿quieres eso acaso?

\- Yo solo-

\- ¿No crees que estas siendo egoísta? – Le cortó sin emoción en su voz – cuando tú quisiste seguir con tu vida, él te dio todo su apoyo – espetó con ligero desdén – y ahora que él quiere hacer lo mismo, tu solo dudas de sus decisiones.

\- Solo quiero protegerlo.

\- Tu solo estas demostrando no tenerle la suficiente confianza – alzó un poco el tono inconscientemente – y utilizas tu posición de mejor amiga para restringirlo – inspiró profundamente – hasta donde yo sé, eso se conoce como egoísmo, Mouri-san.

Deshizo su fingida postura de serenidad con la última palabra pronunciada, precipitándose hacia él, emanando una indescriptible furia. Tomó a Kaito del cuello de su traje, sobresaltándolo un poco por el brusco y repentino movimiento, mas continuó manteniendo ese semblante imperturbable.

\- ¡¿Qué podrías saber tú de nosotros?! – cuestiono con ira.

\- Podría hacerte exactamente la misma pregunta – respondió con voz calma y monótona - ¿Qué sabes tú de nosotros? ¿Qué te provoca tanta desconfianza para no permitir que Shinichi tome sus propios riesgos?

\- Ran-chan – Yukiko colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la menor – Shinichi es lo suficientemente mayor y maduro como para tomar sus decisiones, sean buenas o malas – Ran suspiró y rendida soltó al joven – puede que su vida este en constante peligro al involucrarse en tantos casos, y esto no lo diré solamente porque Kai-chan se haya ganado mi aprobación y aprecio, pero dudo que sea un mal chico que lo haga sufrir – sonrió conmovida por la melancólica y arrepentida muchacha – de lo contrario, hace bastante que hubiese huido.

\- Tiene razón… - pronuncio al ceder, mas miro a la mayor con intriga ante lo último - ¿huir? Él no podría aunque quisiera ¿olvida acaso que esta esposado?

\- Se zafó de esas cosas en cuanto se despertó ¿no es así Kai-chan? – observó al risueño chico.

\- Como se esperaría de la madre del famoso detective del Este – un fuerte sonido retumbó en el cuarto al caer las esposas al piso – me aseguraré de jamás subestimarla.

\- ¿Co-cómo? – preguntó anonadada mientras este se quitaba finalmente la venda y se ponía de pie.

\- Soy mago, las ataduras son un juego de niños para mí – declaró sobándose las muñecas.

\- ¿Por qué no intentaste escapar entonces?

\- Porque sabía que hacías esto para saber si yo era un buen tipo y si le convenía a Shin-chan – contestó enseñándole aquellos ojos casi violetas que poseía, aturdiéndola por la intensidad de estos.

\- Ku-Kuroba-kun… lamento toda esta tontería… yo solo quería-

\- Lo sé – le interrumpió dándole suaves palmaditas en su cabellera – las disculpas no son necesarias, aunque yo debería ser el que pida perdón por ser tan borde contigo – dijo apenado haciéndola reír ligeramente.

\- Pero todo lo que dijiste es verdad.

\- Bueno, siempre puedes darme una paliza si llego a lastimar a Shinichi – le guiñó un ojo.

\- Eso tenlo por seguro.

\- Si es así, vete preparando para ser golpeado – les interrumpió Shiho – la novia debe estar llorando descontroladamente en el altar, creyendo que la dejaron plantada – Kaito chequeó la hora en su reloj, palideciendo tanto como su pulcro traje al ver que solo contaba con cinco minutos para llegar.

\- Soy hombre muerto – se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, resistiendo la tentación de caer de rodillas al piso para no ensuciar su vestimenta – esta misma charla podríamos haberla tenido mientras tomábamos un helado de chocolate, no era necesario drogarme – las señaló acusadoramente.

\- Es tarde para eso, lo hecho, hecho esta, además no hubiese tenido tanto estilo – Yukiko hizo un mohín ante el reclamo del mago.

\- Pero-

\- No es momento para que llores tú también, Kai-chan – agitó las llaves que sacó de sus bolsillos – todavía tenemos una boda que interrumpir- digo salvar – sus orbes brillaron intensamente al encontrar un poco de esperanza, omitiendo la corrección en la oración de la mayor - ¡En marcha!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Shinichi ingresó al gran salón, grande fue su sorpresa el no ver a su prometido en el altar, pero intentó mantener las apariencias, mientras seguía caminando a paso firme, con miles de pensamientos y conjeturas del por qué Kaito no estaba allí todavía.

\- "Quizás le ocurrió algo" – pensó preocupado al pasar de los minutos y el otro no llegaba – "un accidente, el tráfico, cualquier cosa es posible con ese tipo" – miró a la puerta con la esperanza de que se abriera, mas nada ocurrió, rodeándolo un aura depresiva – me asegurare de que ese mago no sea capaz de realizar otro show ¿Cómo se atreve a llegar tarde en un día tan importante? – le cuestionaba con furia al clérigo, quien asustado de la furia retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Los murmullos inundaron la estancia rápidamente con el pasar del tiempo, una por la "novia" que no daba señales de vida. También tenían curiosidad del grupo al otro lado de la sala, que eran todas sonrisas y eran desconocidos para ellos, por lo que supusieron que eran los invitados de la pareja del detective.

Estos por su parte, sabían que llamaban la atención de todos ellos, pero no les preocupo demasiado, solo querían memorar este momento, algunos orgullosos, otros burlescos por ver que lo habían encadenado a alguien de un temperamento algo corto.

\- A Kaito sí que le gusta ponernos ansiosos – decía una mujer de cabello castaño corto, Kuroba Chikage, madre del impuntual novio – espero que Shinichi-kun no pierda los nervios.

\- Parece que los está perdiendo ya – respondió su marido, Kuroba Toichi, revisando que a la cámara no le faltara batería para el momento decisivo.

\- Solo a Bakaito se le ocurre llegar tarde, es un inútil hasta en los momentos más importantes – se quejaba su amiga de la infancia, Nakamori Aoko.

\- No sé qué le habrá visto Kudou, pensé que era un detective más listo – resoplo aburrido Hakuba Saguru, pareja de Aoko y aunque de mala gana, también amigo de Kaito.

\- Yo le advertí que podría pasar algo malo, pero como siempre no quiso escucharme – bufó una indignada Koizumi Akako, mientras Momoi Keiko reía divertida a su lado.

No pudieron continuar quejándose ya que las puertas finalmente fueron abiertas, aunque con gran brusquedad. En una sincronización increíble, todos se voltearon a estas, decepcionándose de ver a tres agitadas y avergonzadas mujeres, quienes se reprendieron de haber accedido al pedido del mago como compensación.

Aun bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, se encaminaron a sus lugares, sin cerrar las puertas. En cuanto se sentaron, una enorme bandada de palomas blancas ingresaron aleteando y alterando un poco a los invitados. Mas Shinichi solo pudo rodar los ojos, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que hacer de todo un espectáculo? – suspiró agotado, mas sintiéndose aliviado de que arribara, sin embargo no se salvaría de su regaño y posible castigo por hacerlo preocupar.

\- Ladies and Gentlemen – vociferó una melódica voz, sorprendiendo a casi todos. De pronto el altar fue envuelto con humo rosa – lamento la espera, surgieron ciertas "complicaciones", pero aquí estoy para tomar la mano de mi sexy detective – cuando este se difuminó, un apuesto moreno de traje blanco se encontraba parado frente al molesto castaño.

\- Prometiste que harías una entrada normal – reprochó poniéndole mala cara.

\- Pero si fue normal Shin-chan – se defendió haciendo un puchero – me abstuve de usar fuegos artificiales o luces de colores por ti.

\- Podría decirte unas cuantas cosas de tu aparición, pero eso puede esperar – afiló la mirada – ¿Qué te dije sobre llegar tarde? – Kaito tragó sonoramente, encogiéndose un poco – me hiciste-

\- ¿Creíste que te dejaría plantado? – Kudou desvió la mirada con un pequeño tinte rojo en su rostro – sabes que jamás me atrevería siquiera a hacer algo así – sonrió con ternura, suavizando su voz – aun después de dos años juntos ¿tan poca confianza me tienes?

\- No es eso, pero entiende que todo esto me tiene muy nervioso Kaito – Kuroba sujeto las manos de Shinichi entre las suyas, logrando que este lo mirara.

\- Perdón por ponerte ansioso, sin embargo yo también lo estoy, después de todo uno no se casa todos los días – afianzó su agarre, temblando ligeramente – pero no tengo dudas, no me perdonaría nunca si dejo ir la mano del detective más sexy e inteligente que he conocido – se acercó y pegó su frente con la ajena.

\- Kaito…

\- ¡Ejem! – El olvidado e incómodo anciano ante ellos tosió forzosamente para poder llamar atención, consiguiendo que ambos se sonrojaron – sé que se aman y todo eso, pero esperen que termine la ceremonia y estén en su habitación – les guiñó un ojo, avergonzándolos aún más, por lo que solo pudieron asentir tímidamente.

Y tal cual dijo, prosiguió con el motivo por el cual todos estaban allí. Yukiko grababa todo, al igual que Chikage, ni muertas se perderían un momento tan especial e importante en la vida de sus revoltosos hijos.

El ambiente era todo amor y orgullo, nadie hubiera imaginado que esos dos terminarían así, pero ahora que lo vivían, no podían imaginar que fuera de otra forma, y pobre aquel que se atreviera a interponerse, porque sobre él caería la furia desmesurada de ambas familias.

\- Sus votos – les pidió, a lo que Shinichi se sorprendió.

\- ¿Votos? No tenía la menor idea-

\- Sorpresa – canturreó Kaito, haciendo resoplar a Shinichi que opto por masajear sus sienes antes de alzar la voz – y como sé que necesitas unos momentos para idear los tuyos, comenzare yo.

\- Adelante.

\- Wow, creía que estaría listo, sin embargo no importan cuantas horas pasé practicándolo, estar aquí hace una enorme diferencia – bajo la vista, cohibido.

\- ¿Olvidaste tus cursis líneas? – cuestionó burlón.

\- No, es solo que han pasado muchas cosas en estas últimas cuatro horas, que me secuestraran puso mis ideas de cabeza.

\- "¿Se-secuestrado?" – se horrorizó unos instantes, luego recordó que sus dos amigas y madre llegaron tarde, y que gracias a su distracción, Kaito llevo a cabo su entrada – "eso explica todo" – se sintió un poco aliviado, e hizo nota mental de tener una charla con las tres mujeres.

\- El asunto es… nos conocimos hace dos años y honestamente no de la mejor forma, y puede que fuera amor a primera vista para mí, pero medida que nos íbamos conociendo, más te iba amando, por ello no me arrepiento de ninguna de las decisiones – hizo una corta pausa, inhalando profundamente – y dude de tu cordura cuando aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio.

\- No podía decirle que no a la paloma con el anillo, fue un muy lindo detalle.

\- Gracias – sonrió coqueto – Shinichi no voy a mentirte, prometiéndote el cielo y la tierra, no es mi estilo ni el tuyo – espetó encogiéndose levemente de hombros – pero yo, Kuroba Kaito, prometo serte fiel, aunque vuelva locas a las chicas con mi atractiva apariencia, y amarte con todo mi ser hasta que alguno de mis trucos falle y muera ahogado, quemado o atravesado, o que a Shin-chan lo mate algún psicópata homicida resentido.

\- Sera difícil superar tu romanticismo cuando no tengo nada preparado – dijo con ligero sarcasmo – pero aquí voy… cuando te conocí pensé que eras un completo idiota y un excéntrico petulante – Kaito arrugo el ceño – y ahora henos aquí, dos años después y sigo pensando lo mismo.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Pero te amo como jamás creí que amaría a alguien, lo que me hace tan idiota como tú.

\- Awww~ - corearon todos los invitados.

\- Y es por eso que acepto pasar el resto de mis días contigo – el hombre mayor sonrió también enternecido de sus palabras.

\- Los anillos – les pidió.

\- Kaito, que esperas – este ladeo la cabeza, confundido.

\- Creí que tú te encargarías – Shinichi entro en completo pánico.

\- Tu maldito idiota-

\- Calma Shin-chan, solo bromeaba – le sacó la lengua, juguetonamente – ahora enséñame tus manos.

\- Te dije que quería una boda tradicional – pero igual obedeció.

\- Así es más divertido – coloco un pañuelo azul sobre estas, y al levantarlo apareció una almohadilla con ambos anillos dorados.

Shinichi le colocó la joya a Kaito y viceversa. Todos estaban ansiosos de que el clérigo diera sus últimas palabras y dar fin a tan hermosa unión.

\- Si nadie se opone y los novios prometen pagarme horas extras por tenerme tanto tiempo esperando – Kuroba asintió repetidas veces – yo los declaró esposos… pueden ya besarse, pero – les detuvo antes que el mago siquiera le pusiera un dedo encima al detective – dejen un poco para la noche – les pidió retrocediendo para darles su espacio.

Luego de reír avergonzados, Kaito tomó con suavidad el rostro de Shinichi entre sus manos y hacer lo que ya todos ansiaban, que se besaran y transmitieran todo el amor que sentían por el otro. Los aplausos rompieron el silencio, mientras ellos seguían en su mundo, juntando sus labios una y otra vez de la manera más tierna y lenta que podían, sonriendo como los bobos enamorados que eran en cada contacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los recién casados cortaron el pastel, que era de chocolate obviamente por capricho de Kaito. Luego les siguió un momento bastante cursi, el baile y como tradición ellos debían ser el que lo comenzaran.

La suave y lenta música inundo el enorme salón. Shinichi miraba a todos lados, incomodo de tener todos los ojos sobre ellos. Kaito le ofreció su mano como todo el caballero que era y a regañadientes y sonrojos, la acepto, dando inicio a aquella tierna, romántica y cliché danza.

\- ¿Qué tal la velada Shin-chan? – le susurró al oído, causándole escalofríos mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por la lenta canción, estando lo más juntos posible.

\- Incluso mejor de lo que deseaba – declaró recargando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno – pensé que sería muy cliché hacerlo en San Valentín, pero no fue tan mala idea.

\- Para mí, tu si fue el chocolate más dulce y exquisito que pude haber recibido este magnífico y agitado día – confesó acariciando las hebras castañas del detective.

\- ¿Mejor que un te amo? – cuestionó alejándose un poco.

\- Esas hermosas palabras sé que las obtendré casi todos los días, tantas como yo te las dedicare a ti – unió sus labios en un corto contacto, alejándose con una radiante sonrisa – te amo Shinichi – él también esbozo una tímida y tierna sonrisa.

\- Te amo Kaito – y fue él quien elimino la distancia entre sus bocas con un beso más profundo y largo.

\- Detesto tener que interrumpir su maravilloso momento de pareja – la alegre voz de Yukiko los sacó abruptamente de su mundo.

\- Mamá – exclamaron al unísono. Shinichi se giró hacia Kaito, perplejo de que la llamara así también.

\- Queríamos disculparnos una vez más por casi arruinar su tan especial día – comentó una apenada Ran, asomándose detrás de la mayor.

\- Que tal si esta pieza la bailas con mi lindo Shin-chan, mientras yo hago igual con esta bella dama – le ofreció su mano a Yukiko, quien encantada la tomó.

\- Eres todo un galán Kai-chan, tendrás a Shinichi muriendo de los celos si sigues así – y ambos se alejaron, dejando a ambos con una gota resbalando por su sien.

\- En verdad tu madre adora a Kuroba-kun – afirmó Mouri, mientras ambos seguían el ritmo de una canción más eufórica.

\- Y ni se en que momento ocurrió – exhalo profundamente.

\- Sobre eso… - la castaña empezó a jugar con sus dedos, sin atreverse a mirar al chico – hay algo que debo decirte – y comenzó lo ocurrido unas horas antes, explicando el atraso de todos.

\- Sabia que estaban involucradas cuando Kaito las uso como pantalla para su pequeño espectáculo – los dos también comenzaron a deslizarse sobre la pista – pero no crees que fue exagerado secuestrar a mi novio solo porque querías saber con quién me estaba involucrando – inquirió con sorna.

\- ¿Estas molesto?

\- Sorprendido, nunca imagine que cometerías un crimen por mí – sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la cálidas palabras del detective – te agradezco que me cuides, pero para la próxima no me hagas pasar un mal rato haciéndome pensar que mi novio se arrepintió, y confía más en mi ¿quieres? – ella asintió repetidas veces, abrazándose a su cuello y siendo correspondida al instante.

\- Se me olvidaba decirte algo – se alejó sin soltar su agarre, mientras sonreía dulcemente – felicidades por tu boda Shinichi – este le respondió con el mismo gesto.

\- Mouri-san, se suponía que ibas solo a bailar con él – lo abrazó por la espalda, alejándolo de ella – es mi esposo – declaró posesivamente, tomando su rostro para girarlo y plantarle uno de esos besos que lo dejaban sin aliento ni fuerza.

\- No estoy interesada en quitártelo – negó con la mano, avergonzada de aquella muestra de afecto.

\- ¿Estuviste bebiendo? – Le cuestionó un poco mareado cuando al fin libero su boca – no comiences a hacer una escena solo porque estas bebido – le regaño haciendo reír al mago.

\- Solo es champaña, no me voy a-

\- Tú te emborrachas hasta con la leche chocolatada, así que procura comportarte – Kaito hizo un enorme puchero.

\- Eres un aburrido – apretó su agarre – al menos poder hacer lo que se me antoje en nuestra habitación – murmuró provocativamente en su oído, ruborizándolo hasta las orejas.

\- Sigue hablando y me asegurare que quedemos en cuartos distintos – amenazó maliciosamente.

\- Pero Shin-chan, es nuestra noche de recién casados – debatió infantilmente, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del ojiazul.

\- Solo juego, también lo espero con ansias – masculló dando revolviendo gentilmente el cabello de Kaito, quien sonrió derrotado. Quizás no podría ganarle al detective, pero definitivamente se divertiría en su primera noche con su amado esposo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y muchisimas gracias por leer :D  
Tambien espero que hayan pasado un hermoso dia del amor, ya fuera con sus parejas, familia o amigos, o escribiendo un KaiShin como yo xD  
Les mando un enorme abrazo y los espero en la proxima

Bye bye ^w^

P.D: espero lindos reviews (xD)


End file.
